


Close Your Eyes

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Far away from his lover, Eli takes advantage of a long distance comm link to phone Thrawn. What ensues quickly heats up.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BB9enthusiasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB9enthusiasm/gifts).



Eli’s new comm link chimed. It was a long-distance model, a gift from Admiral Ar’alani herself to congratulate him on his promotion to Lieutenant Commander. At first, he thought it might be an official message, but he was off the clock and the Chiss were surprisingly respectful of private time, only contacting an officer in an absolute emergency. So, with a small pit of fear in his stomach, Eli answered the call. 

“Commander Vanto here, proceed.” He greeted in Cheunh. The response, however, was dictated in basic. 

“Hello, Eli. I hope I do not disturb you.” Came an unexpectedly casual reply in a voice Eli recognized immediately as no one on this ship. 

“No, I was just, uh, relaxing for a moment.” He replied, stretching out on his bunk, an arm hooked behind his head comfortably. 

“Good. Are you alone?” The voice asked. 

Eli flushed, realizing just what sort of call this was. “Y-yeah…” 

“Then would you perhaps like to do something a bit more than just relax, as you put it?” The sultry tone in Thrawn’s voice came over clear as day, and Eli swallowed deeply. Knowing how Thrawn liked to play this game, Eli selected his approach. 

“You know, I was thinking about going out with, uh, Tanik for drinks in a few…” He drawled, hoping that the slight wavering in his tone would not come across the comm. 

Thrawn chuckled. “Tanik? Really? Well, I can’t just let that happen, now can I? You have an oath to keep, Eli.” 

Eli closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the words he’d repeated back to Thrawn all those months ago. “I suppose you can’t Thrawn. But you’re not here to stop me, and I promised him I’d show.” He teased, standing up and pulling a jacket from his closet, going through the motions as if he truly had plans to keep, rattling hangars and pulling a zipper open.

“No.” Thrawn commanded, never raising his voice but speaking firmly. “Sit back down, Eli.” 

“But I promised.” Eli whined, pouting as he tossed the clothes aside. He did not sit. 

“Listen to me closely, Eli. Tanik be damned, you are going to sit down and listen to me.” The authority in Thrawn’s voice was absolute, and Eli did as instructed, the squeak of his bunk carrying over the line, going right to Thrawn’s groin, hot and fast as white lighting. “Good.” 

Eli felt his heart rate spike and he set the comm down on the table next to him, knowing he’d need both of his hands for whatever came next. 

“Now then, what do you want, Eli Vanto?” Thrawn’s voice was lighter, playful. He knew he’d won and he was going to enjoy every second of his victory. 

Stars, Thrawn was already pulling out his full name. Suddenly, Eli’s undershorts were far too tight. “You, Thrawn.” 

“Not Tanik?” 

“Tanik be damned.” 

Thrawn hummed approvingly into the comm, leaning back into the chair in which he sat. “Tanik be damned.” He echoed. “Close your eyes, Eli.” 

There was a short pause with no response. “Are they closed?” 

“Yes, Thrawn. All I hear is you.” Eli responded, body thrumming in excitement. 

“Perfect. Now, I want you to feel my hands on your shoulders, pressing against you. Don’t fight it, follow me as I guide you down onto the bed.” 

Eli shuddered as he lay back, the weight that appeared to press against him all in his head but also so incredibly real and present.

“I hold you there, firmly and knowingly. You trust every move I am about to make is solely for your pleasure.” 

“Thrawn?” Eli asked lightly, barely able to form the words with his lips, nearly lost in the fantasy playing out in his ears. 

“Yes?” 

“Can… Can I take off my shorts?” 

Thrawn gripped the arm of his chair. So Eli was already throbbingly, painfully hard? “Ah, yes. Take it all off, slowly. I want to watch as every inch of your glorious form is revealed. Fabric giving way to soft, tan skin and coarse dark hair that I know so well and worship.” 

There was the rustling sound of motion, and then a long exhale. “I’m naked.” Eli lay exposed on top of the sheets, feeling the cool draft of the air con on him. He dare not move another inch. 

“And you are such a handsome sight. One I can’t resist. Now, I’m leaning over you Eli, and I will start at the crown of your head, kissing you softly. And then I am on your lips.” Thrawn paused, his own eyes closed and being laid prone as he sat in the darkness. He traced his thin lips with his fingers, then carried the line further down. “I press along your jawbone, your neck, your clavicle.” He made his way slowly down the length of his lover, touching his own smooth skin, pinching and scratching and doing whatever felt right. 

“Each rib accounted for, I travel to your naval and ghost along, resting on your inner thigh.” 

Eli gripped the sheets, arching his back up to meet Thrawn’s presence. “Yes, yes! Oh, Thrawn.” 

“Eli, my hand comes to the base of your cock, as the other slowly travels the length of your leg.” 

Holding on as if it was the difference between life and death, Eli circled himself with thumb and index finger, rubbing a bit up the length before stopping himself. He was absolutely overwhelmed, aching, and needing so much more as he hung onto every word Thrawn spoke. 

“I trail my nails over every inch of your calf as I begin to stroke you now.” 

Eli’s cry of relief as he ran along the full length of his cock was music to Thrawn’s ears. He himself allowed himself to slowly rub his palm against the bulge in his pants, wanting to give Eli his full attention but unable to ignore his own need. “Both hands are on your long cock now, knowing just what you desire.” 

“Thrawn,” Eli moaned, increasing his pace as he gripped the base with one hand and pumped his dick with the other. He panted and groaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. “I’m so close!” 

“So beautiful.” Thrawn hummed, visualizing his entranced lover. “You are so lovely like this, laid out all for me. You can feel the breath of my words, the warm wafting air wash over you, can’t you?” 

“Oh, oh yes, ah, I’m going to… Please tell me to!” Eli held himself, just for Thrawn, needing to hear the order. 

Thrawn slipped his hand beneath the fabric, touching himself in earnest imagining the look on Eli’s face as he begged to come. Would tears streak his cheek? Lips held open as he struggled to catch breath? 

“Yes, Eli. I want you to come all over my hands, I want to feel your hot essence cascade down onto us.” Thrawn said in his deepest voice, knowing it drove Eli absolutely mad with lust. 

With a whispered swear and then a shout of pleasure, Eli’s orgasm overtook him, spilling out onto his chest. Thrawn ripped his own pants down, not wanting to get them wet with his own seed. He always was so much more sensitive than Eli, not lasting long. Not that it was a bad thing, Eli never chided him for it, in fact found it rather arousing that he had such a profound effect on the Chiss. 

Slowing his breathing back down to something closer to a normal pace, Eli seemed to read Thrawn’s mind. “You can come too, Thrawn. I’d like to hear your own pleasure. Know it’s all because of me.” 

“Oh, Eli. Only you can wreck me so.” Thrawn more sputtered out than said clearly, furiously playing his member like an instrument out of tune as slick escaped the ridged that adored his length. 

“I know, and that’s why I love it. I’m going to squeeze you, coax every last bit of your wetness out and paint your chest in it, turn blue to shining pink.” 

“Eli, Eli…” Thrawn repeated like a mantra, tightening his grip and tensing every muscle. 

Eli turned to lay on his side, cuddling up to a conveniently Chiss-torso size pillow, lazily drawing spirals on its soft surface. “Now, come for me.” 

Thrawn did not need to be told twice, and he erupted out, the angle striping translucent pink come onto his chest, the warm wetness clinging. As some bits dripped, he imagined it was Eli’s fingers making the trails. 

“I kiss you again. Softly, my love.” Thrawn whispered. 

“And I kiss you back. I miss you, Thrawn.” 

“I miss you too. We will be rejoined again, I promise.” 

Eli smiled. “I know. See you around.” 

“I hope this was enjoyable for you, and that Tanik does not carry any ill-will over missed plans.” Thrawn joked, rising to clean himself with a cloth he strategically left nearby. 

“There were no plans, you know that.” Eli laughed. “Would you be jealous if there were?” 

“Extraordinarily.” 

A laugh and then comfortable silence passed between them, and Eli nuzzled in closer against his plush stand-in, nowhere near ready to end the call despite their inching towards a farewell. “You think Ar’alani knew what she was doing when she gave me this?” 

Thrawn did not need to consider the question for long. “Somewhat, yes.” Relationships were not taboo among Chiss, and although this exact use may not have been what the woman had in mind, keeping two lovers in touch was certainly the sentiment. “It would seem that as you have earned my trust, you have earned that of the Ascendancy.” In the hands of anyone of lesser morals, Thrawn considered, such a device could be used as a tool of espionage, or worse. But here they were, having as the slang would call it, comm sex. And it was delightful. 

Lounging comfortably in the padded seat, Thrawn hummed contentedly. “You are a wonderful man, Eli Vanto.” 

Not fighting down a warm and familiar blush, Eli sunk into the compliment. “Aww. And you the most incredible. Only you would think to pick this back up given the chance.” 

“Don’t tell me it was far from your mind?” 

“Well… No. But obviously a bit further than it was on yours, mister.” 

Thrawn laughed, a sound he only felt at ease enough to emit when alone with Eli, and a private comm call was about as close to that as they’d get anytime soon. Thrawn fought to not calculate the exact distance between them, the number painfully large. 

The conversation flowed on naturally, and before either of them knew it, it was dangerously close to the end of their leisure time, the next shift inching closer and closer with each word. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Eli asked hopefully after groaning at the chrono display on his datapad. The hours suddenly catching up to him, he suppressed a yawn, stretching his arms out in front of him. 

“Of course, and perhaps don’t make plans for the evening.” 

“Perhaps. Know that internally I’m winking at you.” 

“So your eyes are still shut?” Thrawn asked, breath hitching for a moment and blood running hot. 

“You never told me to open them.” 

Taking a calming breath, knowing they needed at least some sleep, and would have tomorrow for another intimate exchange, Thrawn centered himself. “Good, keep them closed. I bid you goodnight, Eli.” 

“Ah, you got it. Talk to you tomorrow, Thrawn. Goodnight.” 

Ending the call with the press of a button, Thrawn rose to his feet, gathering his clothing and entering deeper into his quarters to prepare for bed. Efficient as ever, it was not long before he laid down, back pressed up to a pillow propped up against the wall. It was no Eli, but it had gotten him through these lonely nights. 

Together, their breathing evened out as sleep claimed both beings, sweet dreams occupying their minds of re-enacting their conversation in person one day soon. 


End file.
